Šaľa
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Town |motto = |image_skyline = Sala kostol 01.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Church of Šaľa |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = Coat of arms of Šaľa.png |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Šaľa in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Šaľa in Nitra Region | latd= 48 | latm= 09 |lats= 10 |latNS=N | longd=17 | longm= 52 |longs=26 |longEW=E | coordinates_display = | coordinates_region = SI | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Šaľa | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1002 | leader_name = Jozef Belický | leader_title = Mayor | leader_party = Independemt | area_total_km2 = 44.97 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 107 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 22 938 |population_as_of = 31-12-2014 |population_density_km2 = 510.07 |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 927 01; 927 05 |area_code = +421-31 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.sala.sk/ |footnotes = }} Šaľa (Former name - until 1927 - Sala nad Vahom or Šaly; , ) is a town in Šaľa District, in the Nitra Region of south-west Slovakia. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 115 metres and covers an area of 32.537 km². Geography The town is located on the Danubian Lowland, on both banks of the Váh River, around 65 km from Bratislava and 30 km from Nové Zámky. Except the town itself, it has also the borough of Veča on the left bank of the river and settlements of Hetméň and Kilič. The town lies in the warm climatic zone.Mesto Šaľa History The town was first mentioned in 1002 in a document of Pannonhalma abbey. It was promoted in 1536 into a market town. It was also ruled by Ottomans between 1663 and 1686 as part of Uyvar Eyalet. The railway, built in 1850 between Vienna and Budapest speeded development. After 1918, the town was part of Czechoslovakia, belonging for a short time between 1938 and 1945 to Hungary before being returned to Czechoslovakia. Demographics According to the 2011 census, the town had 23.554 inhabitants. 69% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 12% Hungarians, and 19% others nationality. According to the 2001 census, the town had 24,564 inhabitants. 79.72% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 17.88% Hungarians, 0.48% Czechs and 0.40% Roma. The religious make-up was 66.63% Roman Catholics, 23.62% people with no religious affiliation and 4.00% Lutherans. Economy The economy of the town is primarily based on the chemical industry, by the company Duslo, a.s. Šaľa, bit east of the town. Other sectors include textile and construction industry. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Šaľa is twinned with: * Końskie, Poland * Kuhmo, Finland * Oroszlány, Hungary * Telč, Czech Republic See also * FK Slovan Duslo Šaľa References External links * Official website * Map of Sala Category:Šaľa Category:Villages and communes in Šaľa District Category:Hungarian communities in Slovakia Category:Settlements in Šaľa District Category:Established in 1002 Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Nyitra County Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia